


Supercorp

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: This fic is dedicated to my mom <3
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Monday

''NO!'' 

Lena screamed out in sleep, tears pouring down her pale face.

''Baby, are you okay?''

She felt her wife's arms move around her body and sunk back a little into them, feeling warmer by the second.

''Bad dream..''

''Was it Lex again?''

Lena nodded, sniffing slightly and cuddling further into Kara.

''Baby girl, I won't let him touch you, he can't hurt you anymore. I'm here, everything is going to be alright.''

''You're my hero.'' Lena muttered, cuddling in but she lay awake the rest of the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday 8:30 am. 

''Lena?'' 

Lena blinked slightly as she finished taking a shower, hearing her wife calling her, she wrapped a warm towel around herself and left the bathroom. Most of the time she walked out naked but today she was feeling very insecure. Lex had always made her feel this way.

''Yes baby?''

''I made this for you.'' Kara placed a tray of warm breakfast, all Lena's favourites, onto the table, romantic red roses in a jar.

''What would I do without you?'' Lena smiled a little, gently cupping the other woman's cheeks and giving her a soft kiss before she sat down to eat the food.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:30 AM

Lena was dressed in a crisp black pantsuit with deep red heels. Kara blinked the second she noticed her wife was about to leave.

''Excuse me? Where do you think you're going?'' 

''To work?'' She blinked, turning around.

''Not for the next week. I've put in a holiday for you, we're taking the week off, just you and me.''

''Baby..'' Lena smiled a little. ''You didn't need to do that for me.''

''I love you my Queen.'' Kara smiled a little, moving over to her wife and giving her a deep kiss. ''I wanted to.''

''I love you too.'' Lena responded, flushing slightly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11 AM

They'd watched a movie. Imagine me and you.

Kara had whispered quotes into Lena's hair and Lena had felt better and better by the second. Her wife was perfect. The most perfect wife in the entire universe.

''The lily means, I dare you to love me.'' 

Lena had said. ''Challenge accepted.'' And the two of them had enjoyed a kiss.

''Don't forget me.'' 

''I won't remember anything else.'' She never would forget the beautiful woman she was cuddled into and she hoped she would never lose her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:00 pm

''Baby, come here?''

Lena blinked slightly but did as her wife requested, moving an arm around her.

''Feel that?''

''Maybe if you put both there.''

The two women giggled and Lena gasped slightly as Kara scooped her up, zooming them to Paris.

''You are truly an angel baby but warn someone when you're about to do that.'' Lena giggled slightly, fixing her hair in a nearby window.

''How would you feel about getting some lunch?''

Kara pointed to the shop she'd once bought Lena a coffee eclair from.

''Perfect.'' Lena's eyes lit up and she gently kissed her wife.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:00 PM 

They'd had lunch, shared some wine in the cute way couples do, held hands, gone to the love bridge and bought a lock from a nearby shop to place there.

''I love you.''

''I love you more.''

''Mrs Danvers, do not start a fight you cannot win.'' Lena giggled slightly at her wife's remark and flushed bright red. She loved it when her wife called her that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11PM.

Cuddles and bed.

''Feeling better baby?''

''Much.'' Lena replied.

''Just remember you have the rest of the week for surprises.'' Kara smiled, pecking Lena on the lips before the two women fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Tuesday

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
9:00 AM Tuesday.

Lena hadn't dreamt of him during the night. She had slept in her wife's arms, feeling safe and loved.

''Baby?''

''Mm?''

Lena blinked slightly, realizing she was alone in the bed and pouted. 

''I've run a bath, care to join me?''

Lena could smell some special smelling salts from there and grinned, nodding. Kara gently helped her out of bed, taking off the other woman's clothes and giving her breasts a small kiss before she led her into the bathroom.

The two relaxed, washed each other and cuddled under the water.

Heaven.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:30 AM

Kara had taken her wife to the cinema, they'd watched a movie together while cuddling and holding hands. Giving each other the very occasional kiss.

''Come on.'' 

Kara grinned slightly as she took her wife's fingers once the film ended, leading her from the theater and taking her out into the town. She had something special planned.

An arcade?

Lena blinked for a moment before her eyes lit up as she realized what Kara wanted to do.

Bowling.

They shot the balls together, both women being pretty good at it even though they weren't too fond of regular balls;)

''Let's play this!'' 

Kara grinned like a child as she dragged Lena over to a dance machine, the two women danced to a couple of songs before Kara's stomach grumbled.

''Come.'' Lena ordered, a small smirk going over her lips as she took her to the nearby cafe.

The two women shared a milkshake and ate a plate of fries together along with pizza. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of the day cuddling in bed and watching old fashioned black and white movies on Lena's flat screen television.


	3. Wednesday

8:00 AM 

Lena awoke alone in bed, she sat up and switched on the television. Super girl had saved the city once more. Her wife. Her beautiful hero of a wife.

''Hi baby.''

Kara had dropped in through the open window, she must've gone out that way. 

''Hi angel.''

''I got you these.'' 

Kara held out some lilies, a small smirk went over Lena's lips as she gazed at her, taking the flowers. 

''Thanks baby.''

''Here.''

With the other hand Kara held out a take out coffee for her, Lena's favourite.

''How did I get so lucky?''

Lena asked, taking the coffee and heading to the kitchen to put the flowers in some water. 

''What are we doing today?''

''I was thinking, we could do this.''

Kara held out a pottery making kit and some paints. 

''Then maybe we could bake some cupcakes? And go through our wedding album while they're baking?''

Lena smiled.

''Perfect.'' She replied. 

\----------------------------------------------------

11am.

Lena was working the pottery wheel, Kara was busy humming the tune to unchained melody. She moved her arms around her wife, helping her while humming it.

''Oh my love, my darlin, I've hungered for your touch.''

She moved her arms slowly down Lena's legs and the dark haired woman moaned softly.

''Baby I'm trying to concentrate.'' She giggled, shaking her head as she finished up the pot.

''Sort that for me.''

Kara used her superpowers on the pot, making it hard within a couple of moments then the women painted it together, writing cute little messages to each other. 

When they were finished Kara took Lena's hand and the two women danced, Kara continuing the song once more.

''You have such a beautiful voice baby.''

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 pm

Lena was mixing the batter, Kara was being a complete muppet and nomming on the spoon whenever she got it. 

''Baby, enough or we won't have enough to make the cupcakes.''

Lena laughed slightly, bopping Kara on the nose and scooping up lumps of batter, placing them in the tray before putting them into the oven.

Kara scooted to the sofa, opening the wedding album that was always on the living room table for when the two wanted to look inside it.

''I remember this.'' Lena grinned as she slid down next to her, glancing at their wedding dresses. ''You looked like an angel.''

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3pm 

The cupcakes had cooled and the two women had finished looking at the album before making love in their bed. 

They moved to the kitchen, dressed in their robes and began icing the cakes.

''Careful baby.'' Kara warned when Lena licked a little off of her finger. 

Lena smirked and winked at her.

Kara growled and chased her back into their bedroom where the two spent the rest of the day making more and more love.


	4. Thursday

Kara awoke first that day. She glanced at her sleeping wife for a moment before leaning over and lightly pecking her on the lips.

''Mmm, morning baby.'' Lena smiled, cupping her wife's cheeks and kissing her softly.

''I have something special in mind for today.'' Kara smirked, working her way down her wife's naked body. God she loved that Lena almost always slept completely naked. 

She spread Lena's legs, gently beginning to eat her out, her tongue going to the clit. 

''Fuck.. baby.. more..'' 

Lena moaned, her fingers going into her wife's hair as she whimpered, her grip increasing when Kara sped up, beginning to ride her wife's tongue. 

''That feel good? You like my mouth on you?''

''God yes.''

Lena let out the loudest moan she'd ever made when Kara sped up, using her superpowers.

She came and Kara licked up all the sweet tasting cum. Thanking her lucky stars that Lena often ate pineapple.


	5. Friday

Lena opened her eyes that morning. She was in Kara's arms still.  
Her eyes lit up slightly. It was almost rare that she actually spent the entire night due to her work as Supergirl.

''Baaaby.''

She poked her on the nose and Kara's eyes opened quickly, she laughed, tickling Lena's ribs.

''What do you have planned for today?''

''Somewhere that'll make you extremely wet.''

Lena flushed before rolling her eyes, knowing her wife meant the beach.

The two women dressed before making their way down to the beach, getting a bag of warm fries to share once they were out.

''Mmm.'' Lena moaned softly as another delicious fry entered her mouth.

''Careful.'' Kara warned and Lena smirked, leaning in and giving her wife a soft kiss. 

They made their way down the sand, holding hands and spinning the other occasionally.   
This was perfect.

After they'd finished the fries they got some ice cream, Lena booped Kara on the nose with hers before darting off, giggling as Kara tackled her onto the sand.

Yep. She should know better by now not to try and out run SuperGirl.

''Baaby.'' 

Lena pouted, giggling as Kara dripped a little bit of ice cream onto her neck before licking it off.

''Wanna go in the water?''

''I wanna get you wet but not in that way right now.'' 

Kara smirked, glancing up at the nearby hotel and grabbing her wife's arm.

The two spent the rest of the day fucking like rabbits.


End file.
